


Maknae Rebellion

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOverse, Kinda crack-ish I suppose, M/M, Maknae line jumps their cute tiny hyung, implied xiuhan - Freeform, written years ago so may be very cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: The maknae's are bored and fed up, which is never a good thing. Bored maknae's lead to scheming maknae's and their victim this time will be Minseok-hyung. But will their hyung end up enjoying his 'punishment' at the very skilled hands of the youngest members, or will he escape their grabby hands and explicit ways?XiuHaren consisting of Kai/Sehun/Tao/Xiumin, rated NC-17. Originally posted on AFF.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	Maknae Rebellion

~*~

They were bored. Very bored. All of the other members were out, busy with schedules. Tao, Jongin, and Sehun had been left alone at the dorm, which was never a good idea. In their boredom, they plotted a way for them to get some entertainment. Consulting the schedule sheet stuck to the fridge door they worked out who would be the first member to return to the dorm and that they would still have several hours after that before the rest of the members would be back. They had a plan.

~*~

Minseok, keyed in the code to the dorm, waiting for the click of the lock opening before pushing the door open and entering. Slipping his shoes off in the entry he moved his weary body through the dorm towards the bedroom he was lucky to have to himself. As he passed the three maknae’s in the living area, seemingly engrossed in a multiplayer game, he called out his greeting to them all, barely waiting for their replies before slipping into his room and falling face-first on his bed.

It had been a long day; he’d been out before sunrise and was only return now so late in the afternoon. Photoshoots were so demanding; waiting around for long periods doing nothing was actually really tiring. His shoulders were aching, his neck was stiff and every joint ached. Even though he was hungry he’d wait and take a nap first and worry about food later. 

As he drifted off to sleep he was vaguely aware of the noise from the maknae’s game stopping and it falling ominously quiet, but he was asleep before he realised why he should be worried about the maknae’s being quiet.

~*~

Minseok was having a lovely dream. The ache in his joints and muscles were gone, he felt completely relaxed, and he felt warm and snuggly as if he was wrapped in a fluffy blanket. 

“Minseok hyung…”

The gentle whisper in his ear woke him and he peered with sleepy eyes around him, surprised at what he saw. 

Tao was holding him from behind, arms around his waist, their legs entangled. Jongin was pressed up to his front, fingers of his right hand slowly stroking Minseok’s hair out of his face. Sehun meanwhile was cuddled up behind Jongin, his arm laying over both Jongin and Minseok. 

“What’s going on?” He mumbled, rubbing at his sleepy eyes with one hand trying to wake up some more. No wonder he’d slept well with these three snuggled in the bed with him. 

“You needed your rest hyung, so we thought we’d help you sleep.” Tao tightened his grip on the elder as he spoke, lips brushing the back of Minseok’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Jongin brought his hand down to caress his hyung’s cheek. “You need to build up some energy for what we’ve got planned.” 

Sehun is nodding his agreement as Minseok glances between them all, puzzled and looking somewhat afraid. “What…you’ve got..planned?”

He doesn’t get an answer other than three smirks and then they are all moving impossibly closer. Jongin slides down his body, hands caressing his hips and thighs as Tao and Sehun slide their hands up under his top. Catching a moan in the back of his throat, he’s about to tell them to stop when soft lips press against his own and an eager tongue works its way into his mouth.

~*~

Nibbling on the plump lips of his hyung, Sehun works them gently before leaning in with his whole body and deepening their kiss. Encouraged by Minseok's moans, he slowly slides his hands up the firm chest below him, moving to gently caress soft cheeks. 

Jeans are removed, slid slowly down firm, muscled thighs, by expert hands, until they are dropped to the side of the bed. Jongin takes his time moving back up his hyung's body, nipping at ankles, placing soft kisses on the smooth skin at the back of his knees, biting firm thighs before soothing them with wet kisses; he doesn't stop until his nose is nudging at the damp patch on Minseok's pants and he can feel the hard cock underneath the thin fabric as he tongues along the length, getting the fabric good and wet. 

A particularly hard suck around the head causes Minseok to arch his back and moan loudly, the fingers of one hand burying themselves in Jongin's hair, while the other one is busy caressing the back of Sehun's neck as the youngest continues to kiss him very enthusiastically. Just as he's wondering where the maknae learning to kiss so well, he's surprised by another pair of lips joining them before pulling away briefly.

"Don't keep him to yourself, Hunnie," Tao whispered before diving back into a delightfully wet three-way kiss.

"Ah! Nngh!" Minseok pushes his head back into the pillow, breaking their kiss, the hand that had been caressing the back of Sehun's neck now twisting in the sheets as he writhed in pleasure. He'd been so distracted by this first three-way kiss that he hadn't noticed Jongin peeling off his pants.

Minseok did notice though when he took his cock into his hot and wet mouth, taking him all the way in until the head was nudging at the back of his throat, sucking hard as he pulled off again. A string of saliva connecting his bottom lip with the tip of Minseok's straining erection as he smirked up at the eldest, watching as he panted and fought to catch his breath, peering down the length of his body at him, eyes hooded with desire. 

"Just relax, hyung." Moving up until he was sitting in the eldest's lap, knees nestled on each side of his hips, Jongin gave a slow but firm roll of his hips, bringing their groins together, as he leaned forward until he joined the other two, looking down at their, disheveled hyung. "We're going to take really good care of you."

A nod to Sehun and Tao and the two moved to one side of the bed, immediately moving to embrace each other in a heated kiss. Whilst Minseok was distracted by sight of the other two heatedly making out, Jongin took the chance to rid himself of his clothes. Kicking his pants off the end, he returned to his position straddling the eldest. 

"Come here, hyung." Jongin coaxed Minseok to sit up and pulled off his shirt and throwing it aside. "That's much better." He purred as he slid from the other's lap and moved them both until they were lying on their sides, propped up slightly by pillows so that they were facing Tao and Sehun. 

Minseok couldn't take his eyes off the delicious sight in front of him. Tao had Sehun on his back, as he rutted against him slowly; tanned hands pinned pale ones to the mattress, and long, denim-clad legs were wrapped tightly around Tao's waist. Sehun was being anything buy passive as he moved with Tao, back arched and head thrown back, loud pants falling from his mouth in an uneven rhythm. 

It was an erotic sight and his cock twitched in appreciation. Minseok was very glad that he wasn't confined to tight clothing anymore. He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks as he continued to watch in a daze, aware of Jongin placing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders as he held him in a back hug, arms wrapped around his waist. 

He'd had his suspicions that the maknae's of both sub-groups were together in some way, but to have it confirmed, right in front of his eyes was quite the revelation. They had stripped each other of their clothes now and were completely naked. Tao's hand was wrapped around both of their lengths, moving in slow, deliberate strokes as he nibbled Sehun's neck, leaving behind bruising red welts. If the noises Sehun was making were any indication, Tao was very good at what he was doing.

He wanted to touch, so badly. Minseok reached out a hand slowly but hesitated to pull it back to his side. Was he allowed? He bit his lip, uncertain, turning to look back at Jongin. 

"Do you wanna touch them?" Jongin whispered in his ear, giving it a slow torturous lick, blowing slightly after. 

A shudder traveled down his spine as he nodded, muttering, "Can I?” with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Jongin took hold of Minseok's hand and encouraged him to reach over and touch the couple wherever he wanted to. "After all, this is all for you."

Minseok brushed sweaty blonde locks out of Sehun's face, moving down to gently stroke his cheek, marveling at the puffs of air he could feel from Sehun's mouth as he panted and moaned in pleasure as a result of Tao's ministrations on his body. Tao was currently giving the blonde a very thorough blowjob.

Jongin's words came back to him as he watched Sehun's cock sliding down Tao's throat and he took him in deep, a low deep moan of frustration escaping his own mouth. "For me?"

"Yeah. Luhan hyung let us in on a few secrets." Jongin lifted Minseok's leg slightly, enough to allow him to slide his cock in between those heaven-sent butt cheeks. Reaching over with one hand, he pushed Minseok's cock down it rubbed against the head of his own. He couldn't stop his loud moan as he rolled his hips forward in a slow and gentle rhythm, the friction was amazing. 

"I don't know, ah, if I should, oh fuck that feels good..." Minseok pushed back against Jongin, trying to increase his pleasure. "If I should be angry with him or, ngh, oh god, thank him." His hands were both reaching back behind himself, firmly gripping onto Jongin's hips, trying to get him to thrust harder.

"Oh, I think you should be thanking him hyung." Pulling away and sitting up, Jongin pulled Minseok into his lap, back against his chest, as he rubbed and pinched his nipples until they were hard nubs and Minseok's head had dropped back onto his shoulder, as the elder drowned in the sensations of having his body worshipped and his deepest desires play out before him. "Who would've thought our Minseokkie hyung would have a desire like this, hmm?"

"I'll... kill... him, I will." Minseok managed to pant out.

"I don't think you will hyung." Tao sing-songed as sat back and pulled Sehun up with him, the blonde's neck looking like it had been attacked by a very hungry vampire. 

Jongin leaned over to the bedside table and took the lube out from the drawer, tossing it to Tao. "Your turn." He whispered in the eldest's ear. "You've done this before, right?"

"Mmm." Minseok nodded, eyes fixed on where Tao was warming the lube in his fingers before reaching down. 

"Don't worry, Tao will be gentle with you." Gently pulling Minseok's face towards him he pressed their lips together into a sloppy but hot kiss to distract him from what was coming.

Even though he had been on the receiving end before, it had been a while and Minseok was surprised by the burn of Tao's index finger and it breached him and pushed into him. It started to ease off after a little while, as Tao thrust his finger in and out. A pained gasp left his lips when the second finger was added. Determined to distract himself he buried the fingers of one hand in Jongin's hair, pulling him closer into their kiss, the other hand squeezed the others thigh hard. 

A slick hand wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke him at a steady pace almost distracted him from the third finger pushing in. Looking out of the corner of his glazed eyes he could make it out to be Sehun giving him the hand job. After a couple of thrusts, he felt it, the rub against his prostate making him arch back into Jongin's chest and keen loudly, eyes screwed shut, the pleasure building. 

"Ready?" 

The whisper in his ear came from Tao. All he could do was nod in reply, unable to find the words to answer. He felt Jongin sit him more comfortably in his lap before pulling up his legs by the backs of his thighs, opening him up nicely. He heard the sound of a foil wrapper being opened and managed to open his eyes to the drool-worthy sight of Tao rolling the condom down his long and thick cock and moving closer to line up and start to push in. 

It was better than he remembered, that first slow push inside, Tao had prepared him well, giving him time to adjust before he started a steady rhythm that ensured he brushed against his prostate on every thrust. Not to be left out, Sehun replaced the hand on his cock with his warm and wet mouth. Although he couldn't take him in fully, the blondes long fingers wrapped around what he couldn't manage as his head bobbed to the same pace as Tao's thrusts. 

Minseok was a wreck, his body felt boneless, and he was living out his fantasy in full technicolour surround sound. Every nerve in his body was alive with arousal and pleasure at that moment. Indecent moans and curse words were falling from his lips like never before and Tao and Jongin weren't doing any better. Minseok could feel Jongin's heavy pants against his ear and Tao was muttering and moaning in mandarin as he worked him over. A quick glance in Sehun's direction through hazy eyes painted a picture that almost made him cum such was the intense spike of pleasure he felt. The blonde had reached his other hand back and was fingering himself whilst continuing to blow his hyung, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and drool dribbling down his chin. 

"Oh fuck." He moaned, using every ounce of his willpower not to shoot his load right at that moment. The desperation in his tone of voice must have been what Tao was waiting for because he slowed his pace, caressing Sehun's shoulder and urging him up. He'd never imagined the maknae could look like such a hot mess but there he was before him. 

Before he could really process it, Jongin was reaching a hand around his waist and sliding a condom over his cock at the same time that Sehun settled himself in his lap. Long arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Sehun leaned in for a kiss that was softer than the ones they'd shared earlier. Tao stopped his thrusts as Sehun lowered himself down Minseok's hard and heavy cock, a slight hiss escaping his lips and into their kiss. Minseok brought both hands up to rest on the blonde’s hips. The feeling of being filled by Tao and being balls deep in Sehun at the same time was overwhelming him and he felt as though his brain was going short circuit at any moment.

When Minseok gave a tentative thrust up, Sehun leaned in until he was whispering in his ear. "Its okay hyung, let me do all the work. Enjoy." The blonde nibbled on his earlobe as he rolled his hips down at the same time as Tao resumed with a hard thrust. Minseok's answering shout of arousal was echoed by the other three; seeing their hyung in such a state of pleasure was affecting them all a lot.

Hands freed from holding Minseok's legs now that Sehun was in his lap and bouncing enthusiastically on his cock, Jongin was able to move one hand to his own cock to provide some relief, trying to match Tao and Sehun's rhythm; his other hand roamed Minseok's torso, before settling on Sehun's hard bouncing length and pumping him closer towards completion. None of them were going to last much longer. Having the room next to Tao and Sehun meant he was all too familiar with the noises they made when they were 'together' and the pitch of Sehun's whines were getting closer and closer towards his finish. 

"So close..." Minseok gasped out, hands pulling Jongin's face towards his own and into an awkward but lust-filled kiss. "Ngh, ah, fuck!" His orgasm hits him hard, spilling into Sehun's tight ass, head thrown back and he lets out an unearthly groan of pleasure as he breaks away from Jongin's lips.

Tao is on the edge of his own orgasm when Minseok loses it, the clenching of his walls around his cock pushing him closer as his thrusts falter as he loses his rhythm, pushing forward towards his own end. A couple more thrusts and he's burying his face in Sehun's shoulder, hands braced against the back of Minseok's thighs as he empties his seed into the condom, riding it out. Sehun follows moments later, coating Minseok's abs and chest in cum, as Jongin brings himself to release, coating his hyungs back in thick pearls of cum. 

For several minutes all that can be heard in the room is laboured gasps for air as heart rates slow down and breathing steadier slowly becomes easier for each of them. Tao is the first to move, gently pulling out from Minseok's abused hole, removing the condom, tying it, and binning it before heading to the bathroom for a washcloth and towel.

He's only gone a minute and when he comes back, he helps Sehun to sit up from where he had slumped forward into Minseok's arms, gently lifting him up and sitting him on the bed to the side. Almost reverently, Tao cleans up Sehun, passing a second washcloth to Jongin so he can help Minseok get cleaned up since he undoubtedly got the worst of it.

Once he's done, Jongin slides out from behind Minseok, gently lowering him to the mattress. Tao takes the washcloth from him and puts them in the wash hamper, before joining the others on the bed. Sehun has cuddled into Minseok, head resting under his chin, and is already sleeping soundly. 

Tao chuckles as he cuddles up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him, careful not to wake him. Jongin settles beside Minseok, entwining their legs and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Just before he joins Sehun in the land of dreams, Minseok manages to mutter:

"Thank you. That was amazing and all but, what are you going to do about Lulu?"

Watching eyelids close over chocolate brown eyes and their hyungs lips relax into a satisfied smile, Tao and Jongin lean over kiss his fluffy cheeks before looking up and looking at each other in shock.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"We forgot about the crazy possessive deer!" 

They were going to die.

Well, at least they got to enjoy themselves with their precious hyung first. 

~*~


End file.
